Hellen Roses
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: Another Valentine's day inspired fic. LuluShirley, SuzaEuphy, GinoKallen. Please RxR. Thank you. anonymous reviews are very welcome.


**A/N: An ultra-super-over-sweet fic here. I was just fooling around when I was writing this so don't take this seriously.  
**

**E/N: Still editing.. Dont be surprised...MinjiRoxx here! Still editing.. BAAAAH.. anyway... Enjoy Bestie's Story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own code geass. Although, I wish I did.**

"Mmm.." The gentle princess of Britannia smiled as she breathed the fresh morning air. "Isn't it a nice day today Suzaku?"

"Uh, yes, indeed it is Princess." The emerald eyed knight replied as he drank his morning coffee.

"Tomorrow will be Valentine's day right?" Euphy faced her ever loyal knight as she neared him.

" Yes, tomorrow." Suzaku said as he stopped to look at his fair princess.

"Suzaku?.. I'd like you... to give me the most beautiful gift for Valentine 's Day. I want that gift to symbolize your love for me."

"Love?" Suzaku blushed instant;y as he heard the word. "What kind of gift?"

"Anything. You should be the one thinking!" The princess giggled. "Surprise me. I know you can." She touched his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. "My brave knight."

"Yes.." he smiled. "Your Highness."

***

"Lelouch"

The onyx haired man turned to look as the green haired woman called him.

"What is it?"

"Someone... is calling you" CC hands over the phone. "I think she's one of your classmates."

As he grabbed the phone and heard that voice...

"Uh.. Lulu? Are you there?"

"Shi- Shirley."

"Good morning..."

"Good morning to you too, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Uhm... It's Valentine's day tomorrow right?"

"Yup, what about it?"

"Are you going with CC?"

"What!? What made you think that?"

"Well she does live in your house..."

Lelouch laughed.

"You called me early in the morning just to ask if I'm going out with her."

Shirley blushed and jerked realizing that she looked so childish.

"Uh, I... I...I'm just making sure."

"Making sure? That I'm all yours?"

"..." Not a word came out of her mouth, she knew in herself what he said was true.

"Are you jealous?"

"J-Jealous? ....Me?.. D-don't be ridiculous!"

" I'll bring you something special for you tomorrow okay? And don't worry; I won't hang out with a century old witch that's obsessed with Pizza."

"What was that?" CC stomped on Lelouch's foot.

"Ouch!"

"Uh? Lulu!?"

"Hmph. Serves you right." with that,CC left the room.

"That wicked witch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Lelocuh?"

"Hmm..?"

"I love you."

"Uh.." The onyx haired prince stopped as his cheeks burned red.

"I.. I..."

"Brother!" Nunnally called out. "Let's go, breakfast is ready!"

"Uh.. yeah, I'll be right there!... I'm sorry, I gotta go... Bye." Lelouch hung up and hurried to his sister.

"Uh.." Shirley frowned as she heard the dial tone.

"I hate you Lulu!"

***

"Valentine's Day huh?" Kallen thought to herself while resting under a tree. "I wonder what Lelouch would do tomorrow."

"Lelouch? Why?"

"Well... I'd like to..."

Kallen realized she wasn't alone.

"What.. what are you doing here!? Gino?"

The pretty blond boy sat beside her.

"I took a jog, like you and I accidentally saw you, talking to yourself." The knight smiled his usual wide happy smile while looking at her.

"Oh..." Kallen turned away.

"What are your plans for Valentine's?" Gino asked.

"Uh.. Nothing.. Nothing at all."

"Are you going out with Lelouch?"

"Huh? No, I'm not."

"If you really like him, then you should..."

" I said I'm not going out with him! I don't like him! I hate him!" Kallen shouted grabbing Gino's shoulders and shook him in infuriating anger and denial.

" Uh.." Gino was silenced, taken aback by what Kallen said.

" You don't have to shout."

"I, I'm sorry...Gino."

"I know the truth, no matter how many times you say you don't like him, your feelings for him radiate more."

Those words pierced though her heart. It was true. But she didn't want herself to love him anymore.

"The more I love him.. the more I try.. The more painful it gets." She tightened her grip on his shoulders as her hands trembled in frustration.

"Let me... let me try." Gino took her hands and held them tight. "Let me love you back."

Kallen was surprised because he looked at her with the sincerest eyes that she never saw in him.

"You deserve to be happy, Kallen." He kissed her hands and stood up.

"I'll make your Valentine 's day a special one tomorrow. I will be the one... to make you happy."

The blond knight turned away and left.

"Gino..."

***

"A gift.. A gift.." Suzaku thought to himself" What should I get Euphy?"

"Meow.." Arthur yawned and stared at his master.

"A dress? No... She has a lot of those, right? Hmm... How about a dinner date? No...no... that's too corny... What do you think Arthur?"

"Meow..." Arthur ran off outside.

Suzaku sighed. "Even my cat thinks I'm stupid..." He stood up and called out."Arthur! Come back! Don't run too far from..." In the instant he saw Arthur playing with the roses in the garden.

"Meow?"

"Arthur! You're a genius!" Suzaku jumped off his window and hugged his cat. "Of course! A flower! I'll give Euphy some flowers!" Suzaku rejoiced and held Arthur high in the air leaving the cat confused."I'll give you a box of catnip when I get back okay?"

"Meow!" Arthur seemed to understand as Suzaku Left him on the ground and ran back to his search.

***

"You seem to be too silent today brother." Nunnally said as she lookedat her brother staring outside with a cup of tea at hand.

"Is that so?" Lelouch smiled.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Well... I'm thinking about a special surprise to give to...Ah.. to someone..."

"Is it.. a Valentine 's gift?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm..." Nunnally thought. "Ah! I know!!!"

"But before she tells you, you must agree with a pact with me." CC appeared beside Nunnally.

"A pact? Again?" Lelouch placed his cup on the table. "Let's hear it."

"You must buy me the new triple cheese sandwich pizza everyday for a month."

"It seems that I have no other option." Lelouch sighed.

"Okay, it's a deal. Go ahead Nunnally." CC said.

" Well... There's no more satisfying and uplifting feeling to a girl than to see the one she likes holding a bouquet of the most splendid flowers!"

"...Flowers?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I traded my credit card for that?"

"It's not that simple, brother. Flowers mean a lot to us." Nunnally smiled.

"If you say so..."

"Don't forget my Pizza."CC walked away.

"Yeah, yeah..." He replied.

"Who will you give it to brother?" Nunnally asked.

"Uh.." Lelouch looked away, not realizing that he blushed too soon.

"Well whoever it is, she must be lucky."

"I.. I'm going out to buy some flowers." He hurriedly ran and grabbed his coat and left. Nunnally laughed at her suddenly shy sibling. "Take care."

***

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch?"

The two gentlemen bumped into each other in front of the most famed shop in Japan, the 'Hime no Hana.'

"What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lelouch answered back.

"I came to buy some flowers."

"Me too."

The both of them laughed.

"I guess that's pretty obvious." Lelouch said as he opened the shop's door.

Upon entering, freshly picked flowers welcomed them as if they were saying "Pick me!". The ambiance was good and the air was filled with mixed fragrances.

"Good morning gentlemen." An old lady greeted them. "How may i help you?"

"I'd like you to give me the most beautiful flower ma'am!!" The two men replied.

"My, my, what nice boys you two are!" The old lady exclaimed, amused by the two. "I may have just the flower you need. Take a look at this." The old lady showed them a picture.

"It's .. Beautiful." Suzaku said as he stared at the flower.

"It's a new kind of rose. Its name is Helen."

"Helen? Named after Helen, the woman who's face could launch a thousand ships." Lelouch said.

"Yes, that's correct young man. Its beauty in incomparable." The old lady replied.

"Its red tips are like blood dripping to the pinkish insides of it. As you look deeper, the pink fades into blue, but there's a catch. When you give it to someone, it changes color, depending on how you feel towards that person. If it turns red, it means you love her, pink, if you like her and cherish her and blue if you're lying."

"I'll take it!" Both replied.

"All right, all right..." the old lady giggled as she reached for her records. "Oh my, it seems were out of stock, but don't worry boys...I'll order some, but you have to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay." The two answered.

***

"Mix.. Mix" Kallen held her wire whisk and mixed the chocolate on the bowl.

"If I really like him.. I should..." She stopped. "Can I?... What if I can't? What if... No! At least I should try. Anyway, theres Gino..."

She realized, Gino, he was always with her. He cheered her up, made her smile and happy. But what did she do for him? Nothing. Not a single thing. But did he complain? No, he didn't, not even once. He didn't ask for anything.

"How can I be so stupid!!!"

The next day, Suzaku and Lelouch went to school and impatiently waited for the delivery of the flowers. When afternoon came, the special package arrived.

"All right, I just have to call Euphy." Suzaku dialled Euphy's number on the phone.

"Why is Shirley taking so long?" Lelouch said to himself.

"Meow!"

Suddenly, Arthur stole the bouquets and ran off!

"Arthur! Get back here! That's for Euphy!"

"Hello Suzaku?" Euphy answered the phone.

"Euphy!" Suzaku said as he ran after his cat.

"Darn that cat of yours Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted as he alrso ran after Arthur with Suzaku.

"Is that Lelouch?" Euphy asked, confused.

"Come to Ashford Academy Euphy." Suzaku said.

"I'm already here, where are you?"

"At the back of the school!"

As Euphy heard this, she ran to the forest and saw the two running at a distance. "Suzaku? Lelouch?"

"Princess Euphemia!" Shirley spotted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Euphy stared at the two running after the cat.

"Is that Lelouch and Suzaku?"

"I.. can't, take it.." Lelouch slowed down. "You're too fast.." He gasped for air, desperately panting." I, I'm counting on you, Suzaku!"

"All right!" Suzaku sped up. "Just a little bit more..."

The trees ran out and both Suzaku and Arthur fell.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch caught up and saw his friend.

"Ouch, that hurts..." Suzaku stood up, holding the flowers and realized...

"What the hell is this?" Lelouch slid down the little cliff to where Suzaku stood- a plain full of Helen Roses!

"I've never seen.. . this much flowers..." Suzaku said as he looked at the visual feast the scenery offered.

"Suzaku!"

"Lulu!"

The two men looked up and thier princesses were standing at the cliff.

"How beautiful!" Euphy gazed at the landscape.

"Yes." Shirley agreed.

"Happy Valentine 's Day ladies." Lelouch tried to make their discovery a 'planned' one. "This is our gift for you."

The two ladies were mesmerized and ran to hug their two knights.

"I knew you could surprise me Suzaku..." Euphy smiled, happy.

"Ha-Happy Valentine's day... My princess." Suzaku kneeled down and gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"Well, did you like my gift, Shirley?" Lelouch asked as he smirked.

"I-I loved it! Very much." Shirley hugged him again. "I thought you didn't care."

"Why would I forget my one true love?" Lelouch brushed her hair and gave her the flowers.

"It's turning red!" Euphy said as she held the bouquet.

"Mine too!" Shirley said.

"Something's weird." Suzaku turned."The whole field is turning red!"

"That's a surprise..." Lelouch turned to look as well.

"This is the best Valentine's gift ever!" Euohy exclaimed and her happiness leaked through her smile.

"Im glad you liked it." Suzaku replied.

"This gift would mean nothing if it wasn't given by you Lulu." Shirley said while blushing.

"Uh..." Lelouch blushed too.

"I love you Shirley."

"I love you too Lelouch."

"You should say something too Suzaku!" Euphy tugged Suzaku's sleeve. "Be Romantic, like those two... I want an 'I love you' too!"

"Wh-what?" Suzaku's cheeks burned red.

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lulu." Shirley kissed her Prince's cheeks goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Lelouch pulled her and kissed her lips, -the sweet kiss of Valentine 's day.

As Lelouch watched Shirley leave, a voice called him.

"Lelouch!"

"Kallen." Lelouch said as he turned. "What is it?"

"Well...I...I'd like you to have this." She reached out her home made box of chocolates and gave it to him. "I made those so you'd better like it."

"Aren't guys supposed to be giving them to girls?"

"Well it's different here in Japan!"

"Does this mean that you like me?"

"Yes I like you, together with Ohgi and the others too..." Kallen blushed and looked away. _If you only knew_, she thought to herself.

"Oh," Lelouch smiled. "Thanks, my ace pilot."

"You're welcome, Lord Zero." Kallen smiled, but deep inside, she's breaking apart.

"And this is for you." Lelouch gave her one of the bouquets of Helen roses he was hiding." They're freshly picked."

"Thank you."Kallen stared at the flowers as they turned bright pink.

"Well I guess I like you too." Lelouch Laughed.

From a distance, Gino was watching them. "I guess, she confessed after all. I guess she wont be needing me for a long time."

When Kallen got home, she changed clothes and patiently waited for Gino.

"Come on Gino, show up already." Kallen hugged her present for Gino and her eyes welled up tears from the pain that's breaking and tearing her heart into pieces. She waited, and waited but he didn't come. Six o'clock, nine o'clock, eleven o'clock, but he didn't show stood up and ran to his condo unit, which was a kilometre away from her house. It took her thirty minutes of running to get to his unit.

Inside, Gino sat with eyes low, litening to Bach's music. He was sad of course, after seeing Kallen smiling with Lelouch. Then a loud slam on the door was heard.

"Why are you so late!!!" Kallen shouted with tears in her eyes. "I waited seven hours for you, I thought something bad happened to you.. I thought you were... Killed or something! Do you know how many times I called out your name and then knowing that it was just a bird flying by my window? You said you would make me happy... You said you were gonna make my valentines day special! And now it's too late! Its just about 20 minutes after before midnight and it wont be Valentines day anymore! And you did this after i just dedided to love you..."

Gino pulled her in his unit and hugged her tight, cutting her off her words.

"I'm so sorry Kallen... Please forgive me... I saw you earlier with Lelouch and you were smiling and all and so i though you guys were..."

"Don't be ridiculous. I gave up my feelings for him, together with that chocolate I gave him." Kallen's tears flowed down to her cheeks.

"What a drag, I promised myself not to make you cry but i did it already." He wiped her tears away and brushed her hair.

"No, no..." Kallen shook her head. "It wont matter to me anymore, how many times I cry, as long as you're here to cheer me up, I'll know I'm gonna feel better, as long as you're here... To love me.."Kallen blushed as she grabbed on to Gino's clothes and hugged him.

Gino smiled widely.

"We've only got ten minutes... Or at least.. I should say, I only got ten minutes left to make your valentines day special. Ten minutes to make you happy."

Gino grabbed the key to his knight mare and opened the window to the balcony.

"What do you say we make the most of it? Until, theres still some time." He reached his hand to Kallen as his knightmare flew by their side.

"As long as I'm with you..." Kallen thought to her self as she looked at Gino piloting his knightmare to the endless night sky. "I know, I'll be happy."

"It has been a very interesting day." CC said while looking at the full moon. "Perhaps flowers are truly special."

The moon glowed with magnificence. Euphemia slept well with Suzaku by her side and the Helen roses watched them.

Shirley slept happily too, hugging the roses as she slumbers.

Kallen, with Gino guarding her was most pleased, with no more worries in her heart.

Sayoko and Nunnally are sleeping well too, with the Helen roses sitting by them, shining red.

"In the end, flowers makes Valentine's Day special." CC held the Helen roses Lelouch gave her as an 'extra' gift for Valentine's, together with Pizza of course. "Right... Lelouch?"

She placed the red Helen Roses on the table by the Pizza and took a slice and sat while hugging Cheese-kun.

Happy Valentines Day.

-Fin-

**E/N: I smell a love triangle..**

**A/N: Hmm.. Maybe I shouldn't eat sweets too much..  
**


End file.
